Built To Bend
by pearlqueen55
Summary: Nothing about senior year was easy for Maya. She had to deal with annoying professors, difficult finals, and college letters. Oh yeah, and the fact that she was in love with her best friend. With Farkle pushing her to come clean, will Maya be able to tell Riley about her true feelings before they both leave for different schools?
1. Chapter 1

"Farkle, I'm done. There is nothing I can do. Just let it go"

"Maya, you can't keep pretending that everything is fine. If you have feelings for her, then you have to tell her."

Maya stared hard on the floor of Topanga's coffee shop. Farkle was supposed to be helping her study after hours for the upcoming finals. Whoever said that senior year of high school was a breeze clearly did not have Mr Matthews as one of their teachers. You would think that after five years of having Riley's father as a teacher, they would learn.

Everything was going smoothly until Farkle had to open his big mouth and nag at her again for the same stupid thing.

The Riley thing.

Maya sighed for what felt like the fifth time that day. Ever since she told Farkle the night that her mom and Shawn got married and she was a little tipsy on the wine her cousins gave her, she found herself getting pushed by him all the time to make a move and come clean.

It wasn't easy to confess something that big to someone who was so important to her life. Riley was also the backbone of everything she did, and for her to just come out and express her feelings would be like exploding a bomb in her face.

In this case, the bomb was that Maya was unconditionally in love with her best friend.

Her best friend of pretty much her entire life. The one person that she would drop everything for just to be there at her side. The one person that had saved Maya from going into a bad direction.

Riley gave Maya a purpose.

They always had each other's backs, and would help each other through their problems no matter how difficult or humiliating they were.

Somehow that wasn't enough for Maya.

It was that one night.

That night during the end of sophomore year when Maya had stayed over at Riley's house because Josh was there and she thought that it could be her chance to try and end the "long game". The romantic plan ended up being a disaster with Maya crying into Riley's lap and her best friend stroked her hair in support.

It was the moment when Maya lifted her tear-stained face and looked into her best friend's warm brown eyes that she felt it. She felt the comfortable churning in her stomach that was leaving her both nervous and excited at the same time. When she looked into Riley's eyes, she did not want to hug her.

She wanted to kiss her.

This freaked her out.

Even though her feelings were terrifying her, she came to understand that these were underlying emotions were something that she always had. They were there since the first moment she poked her head through Riley's bedroom window. That was the first time that she realized that what she felt for her best friend were more than just platonic feelings, but a strange desire to be _.

Ever since then, Maya has been screwed.

Maya ran a hand through her blonde hair and gave one of her can-we-please-drop-it looks to Farkle in order to get him to shut up.

Both of them had aged over the past few years and had gone through different events together. Farkle and Smackle broke up in the middle of junior year because Smackle had skipped a few grades and started college early. Riley and Lucas broke up three months ago over the fact that they thought it was best to "see other people".

Since then, Farkle has done everything in his power to make sure that Maya takes advantage of the chance she now has to declare her love. He is acting like that would be so easy for her. Don't get her wrong, Maya absolutely loved Farkle, but there were moments that even his genius brain was wrong.

If Maya was to come clean to her best friend, then everything would get ruined. Their relationship would forever be altered and all the comfort that they had towards each other over the years would be shattered. This was something that Maya was not willing to risk. She was okay with just being there for Riley and helping her through any problems she had with Lucas; even if it did tear Maya to pieces.

Love hurts, Maya has learned this plenty of times in her life.

Farkle gave her one more serious look before clearing his throat and asking, "What did you get for number six?"

* * *

"President Nixon. What do we know about him?"

The class stared dumbly back at their history teacher as he wrote the name on the chalkboard.

Maya rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling of the classroom. What did she do to deserve enduring another lesson? It was almost graduation and they were still getting lessons.

Mr Matthews paced around in class until Farkle spoke up.

"Nixon was the 37th man to serve as president of the United States."

"Correct. What else do we got?"

"He messed up," Riley said to her father.

Maya rose an eyebrow in interest and looked closely at her best friend. Long gone was in the insecure and nervous pre-teen that had first come to high school.

Riley had changed to become more confident and strong in her decisions with life. High school has pushed her to do activities outside of her comfort zone, such as becoming the captain of the cheerleading squad and leader of the debate team.

She grew taller (as if she wasn't tall enough) and fitted well into her body. Despite these changes, she was still the same Riles that she grew up with her whole life.

She was still the same girl that Maya fell in love with.

"How did he mess up?" Mr Matthews inquired.

"He did something he wasn't supposed to and lied about it." Lucas spoke up from the desk behind Maya.

Even though Riley and Lucas broke up, he was still heavily involved in their friend circle. Him being the captain of the baseball team, Both him and Riley decided that it was best to stay close friends rather than strangers. Sure Lucas is just a friend, but Maya can't help but feel jealous everyone once in awhile for what he had with Riley. The relationship that he had with her.

The relationship that she could never have with her.

"The Watergate Scandal of the 70's." Matthews declared to the class. "This was one of the biggest wrongdoings of any president during office that not only tainted Nixon's image, but also the image of the president. The Democratic National Committee headquarters at the Watergate office was broken into by people on Nixon's administration. They stole top-secret files and also bugged some of the offices in the building for foul play."

"Was he able to do that?" Maya challenged, "I mean he was the president after all."

"That's where the controversy comes in." Mr Matthews said stopping his pacing in the front of his class.

The almost-adult kids looked back at him with a mixture of confusion and interest.

Maya frowned to herself.

Riley's father gestured his hands and asked, "If the country is meant to be a place of equality that is grounded by its laws, shouldn't the president also be one who must obey these laws?"

"But maybe he was just doing what he thought what was right for the nation." Lucas piped up.

Matthews smirked and replied, "If breaking into an office an official office is considered necessary for a country's best, wouldn't that throw off more alarm bells?"

There was silence from the class.

"After Nixon was found out to have some potential involvement in the scandal, he was forced to give up recording tapes that he had between him and his staff in the White House. These pretty much proved that he was in on the whole thing. After that, Nixon resigned from his position."

Maya jeered, "So what? The guy resigned and left the office. Isn't that what the people wanted? End of story."

"But that isn't the main point. The president was always seen by the people of someone with ethics and morals. The president was an example that the people were supposed to live by. After this whole controversy came out, people were beginning to have suspicions about the government and lose faith in the system."

Riley said, "So what you are saying is that Nixon ruined the title of the president."

"Exactly. It was because of one person, people started to think that the American government was not at all secure and fair as they thought it was. It was the action and discovery of one person's true feelings and motives that made everything different. The relationship between the people and the president was forever altered during that moment in United States history."

Maya felt very uncomfortable.

Was she Nixon?

Maya _was_ scared of coming clean to her best friend because she didn't want to mess up what they already have. She doesn't want Riley to look at her any differently than she does now. What if Riley becomes disgusted at her like how Nixon was?

Maya put her head down on her desk for the rest of that lesson.

That was enough history for her in one day.

* * *

"Do you think that things are going to change after graduation?" asked Riley as she leaned back against her window cushions.

Both her and Maya were currently at her house on their sacred Bay Window. This was the one thing that remained constant in all of their years of friendship.

Riley took hold of her best friend's hand and slowly started to draw invisible circles within her palms. This was pretty normal behavior for both of the girls since they trusted and cared for each other so much. Despite this, Maya could still feel butterflies flutter in her stomach as Riley absent-mindedly touched her.

"What brought this up?" Maya replied gently as she looked at her friend's averted gaze.

"I was just thinking that finals are next week and the week after that we are already in caps and gowns. It just seems like it is all moving too fast for me to comprehend."

"Weren't you the one who said that change was good?" Maya teased as she gently shoved her friend's shoulder.

Riley looked up at her with a small sad smile, "I just don't want to lose you. I know that college applications don't come out until tomorrow, but I just want you to know that no matter where we go, you will always be my number one."

"I'll never forget it." Maya replied with serious confidence. "You are the one that I will always be there for no matter what."

Riley sighed and leaned her head against Maya's shoulder, "I just don't want anything to taint our relationship."

Maya closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "Same for me, Peaches."

There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes before Riley asked, "Are you going to Zay's party tomorrow night?"

"Why are you going?"

Riley gave a hum and replied, "I was thinking about it. His parents are out of town, though, and we both know Zay."

Maya rolled her eyes and smirked in agreement. Zaye bloomed to become a real big social butterfly in school who was known for throwing these legendary parties at his house. Riley's parents had let both Maya and Riley go to them since they were older, but constantly reminded them to make the right choices. _Everyone_ went to these parties, so it was hard to tell who was in the right crowd. Nevertheless, Zaye was still an excellent host who prevented any harm from happening to any of his friends.

Maya herself always made sure that Riley never went to these parties alone because she wanted to make sure that she got home alright. Cory and Topanga could have killed her if anything had happened to her daughter. That and she would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened.

"Hm." Maya contemplated, "I think I'll go. All this final studying has been stressing me out and I could use a break from it all."

Riley got up from her position and grinned her goofy smile before proclaiming, "I'll come too then! I hope that his puppies will be there so I can pet them and love them and-"

Maya grinned back at her friend.

Some things never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people that are reading this story xD! My name is Mir and I am complete GMW trash like omg. I thought that this story would be really cute since Maya and Riley seem like they would be a good couple together, but not going to lie, I'm kinda vibing with Joshaya lol.**

 **But anyway here is the second chapter of Built to Bend! I hope that you guys enjoy it :)**

 **~Mir**

* * *

"What's cracking girls?"

"What do you want Zaye", Maya said as she rolled her eyes humorously as her friend smacked closed her locker shut to make room for himself.

Riley couldn't help but give her usual everything-about-life-so-perfect look at her charismatic friend and Maya couldn't help but falter slightly in her gaze.

Zaye pressed his back on the lockers and gave a emphasized sigh and exasperated, "My party is coming up tonight and I have not heard back from either one of you if you are coming! How is it that my two best girlfriends have not RSVP'd to the biggest party of the year!"

Clutching her art book to her chest, Maya retorted, "You say that _every_ party you throw is going to be the biggest party of the year."

"Yeah but this is going to be the last one I am throwing for our entire high school life! You guys gotta go to the one!" he cried out.

"Relax Zaye," Riley said as she closed her own locker, "Maya and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's why," Zaye paused as he affectionally touched Riley's nose, "I can always count on you to have my back. See you ladies tonight!" With that, the teen swaggered down the hall out of their sight.

"Riles, you cave way too easy. I was going to let him beg a bit more before telling him we were going."

Putting an arm around Maya, Riley sang back, "Some of us aren't as bad as you."

Maya's stomach flipped around.

"What, you're saying that I'm a bad person?" Maya turned to face her friend in a pretend hurt tone.

"You're the good kind of bad." Riley grinned to her friend. "The Maya kind of bad."

Maya smiled back at her friend. Everything was just so easy with Riley. Riley never held any judgement against her and always thought that Maya was the greatest person on the earth. Riley gave her support and advice whenever and wherever. She gave Maya love.

Maya just wanted a different kind of love.

The two of them walked down the hall to go to their next classes. Even though they both had pretty much different classes from each other, they still always tried to walk together. It was the little things like this that made their relationship so stable and secure.

Maya frowned to herself as an idea came across her mind. Lowering her voice a bit, Maya said, "You do realize that this will be the first party that we go to that you aren't going to be with Lucas anymore."

Riley looked to her friend and gave her usual smile before asking, "Why would that be a problem?"

"You realize that Lucas will be at the party too, right?"

"I would think so."

"He's going to talk to other people."

Riley laughed, "That's what you do at parties, Maya."

Giving her friend a serious look, she said, "I mean that he will talk to other girls there, Riley. Girls are going to come up to his cowboy face and try to flirt with him. Are you going to be okay?"

Stopping both their tracks, Riley turned to her friend and her hands on her shoulders, "Maya, I am fine. I am completely, one hundred percent fine! Lucas is allowed to talk to anyone he wants to and so am I!"

Maya raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Have you ever even kissed another boy besides Lucas?"

"Oh look at the time! I'm going to be late for class!" proclaimed Riley as she dislodged herself from Maya and started to rush down the hall.

"You can't keep avoiding this forever, Riley!"

Turning around as she fled away, Riley gave Maya her classic quirky smile and replied, "I'm fine!"

Maya put a smirk on her face and let it drop when her best friend was out of sight. She sighed to herself and continued to slowly walk down the hall to her art class. She hoped that Riley was really over Lucas so that she doesn't have to be there to pick up the pieces.

She doesn't want to see Riley get upset over a boy that she has been in love with since they were in middle school. The break up was mutual, but Maya can't help but wonder if they are going to get back together. That this was just a temporary thing for them.

Maya has nothing against Lucas. She thinks that he is a great guy that would do anything to protect his friends. She just doesn't want to see Riley getting hurt.

If Riley is upset, then Maya is upset.

It is already hard enough trying to hide her feelings towards her, but Maya would not be able to comfort her if she is still in deep with Lucas. How do you help someone get through a break up when all you want to do is kiss them until you both can't breathe?

Maya hits her forehead lightly with her art textbook and does a soft groan.

She was so screwed.

* * *

"Ladies!"

"Farkle."

Both of the girls appeared at Zaye's house only to be greeted by Farkle and a bunch of other people that were around. The girls walked through the front door to take in the sight in front of them. They were surrounded by a sea of teenagers, people that they knew pretty well and others that they weren't even sure they went to the same school with. Since this was the last real house party of the year and Zaye's parents were out of town, there were a lot more people than there usually were.

They were all drinking as if the world was ending tomorrow.

Maya was wearing a black bomber jacket over a maroon tank top and some torn up jeans with black boots. Riley was wearing a white tee shirt with a floral skirt. Both of them looked completely opposite from each other, but nonetheless, Maya stuck protectively by her side. She was going to make sure that no harm went to her best friend.

No matter what.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Farkle inquired as they walked further into the house. There were barely any spaces to actually hang out since they were mainly occupied by young adults making out with each other.

Maya pursed out her lips and said, "A coke please?"

Riley piped up, "And a water for me!"

Farkle gave them a chirpy smile and replied, "Two drinks for the two lovely ladies coming right up! Maya could you help me get them from the kitchen?"

Maya rolled her eyes. What could he ever want to talk about with her?

"Sure," she acidly replied. Turning over to her friend, Maya asked, "Will you be okay by yourself for a while?"

Riley waved her off, "Yes, mom. I see some girls from the squad here. Go! I'll be fine!" With that, Maya saw her friend walk off to talk to some of her cheerleader friends.

Farkle grabbed Maya's hand and took her into the kitchen where there were significantly less people since the real party was happening in the living room.

When they got there, Farkle turned around to face Maya dead in the eye.

Maya looked up to meet his cold yet concerned stare to counter with her own.

Over the years, Farkle was not much of a little nerd anymore who was always full of happiness. He was more mature and thoughtful with his actions. He put those that he cared about before him and made sure that no one ever got hurt. He was now a whopping few inches taller than Maya and stood up to her as well as for her more than ever.

Scratching the back of his head, Farkle sighed out in defeat, "Maya I can't keep jumping these hoops with you."

Picking up two cups from the breakfast bar, Maya bluntly replied, "Then don't. Getting involved won't help me because there is nothing to tell." She grabbed a coke bottle and started to fill one of the cups. With her other hand, she handed the second cup to him, "If you really want to help, you would fill this cup with ice and water."

Looking at her for a few seconds before taking the cup, Farkle pressed on, "It's not easy seeing you get hurt over something like this, Maya. I want you to be happy, but seeing you in pain everyday over this is not something that I can easily ignore."

"Farkle, this is not something that I can just spring up easily. What Riley and I have is sacred and I rather that I don't screw it all up."

"Like Nixon?"

Groaning, Maya replied, "Oh please, I don't need another lesson right now."

Maya grabbed her cup and was about to head out when Farkle stopped her all of a sudden.

"Move out of the way, Farkle. I'm not spilling and you just have to live with it."

Farkle moved in front of her and said in a low voice, "Riley is out there."

"Really? I had no idea since she came with me."

"I mean," Farkle hesitated, "She is taking to Jake."

Everyone knew that Jake was the one guy in school, besides Lucas, that had a crush on Riley for as long as anyone could remember. He basically cried in happiness when she and Lucas broke up because he would finally have a chance with her. Everyone knew about his except for oblivious Riley who was forever stuck in her own little bubble called Rileytown.

Maya glanced outside where she saw the ginger, six foot football player talking to her best friend and putting his arm around her waste. Riley laughed during their conversation. Maya knew that this was a completely innocent act and that she deserved to have some fun.

But Maya wanted to punch a wall. Suddenly, everything wasn't okay.

Turning back around, Maya went back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Farkle asked with a nervous voice.

"Getting a new drink."

* * *

Maya giggled as Riley tried to make her sit down. They were both in Zaye's bedroom where intoxicated Maya was getting help from her best friend to make sure that she was out of danger.

"I can't believe you actually drank that much, Maya." Riley exasperated as she tried to get her friend to sit still for a minute.

Maya smiled with closed eyes and gushed, "Less lectury more kissy!"

Rolling her eyes in amusement, Riley kissed the top of her friend's head and gave her a big hug.

"And here you thought that you were going to be the one to take care of me tonight." Riley said before breaking apart.

Maya gave her a sad face and whimpered, "Is Peaches mad at me? Tell Peaches that Maya is real sorry..?"

Stroking her hair, Riley replied, "Well, tell Maya that Peaches isn't mad at Maya. Just concerned."

"Yay!" Maya sung out throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay, I need to go grab your jacket that you left when you threw it while dancing on the coffee table. You're just lucky Zaye's parents like you."

"I like you!" Maya slurred out.

"I like you too," Riley said as she patted her head, "But I will be right back. Just please stay right here and Peaches will be right back."

"Byee byee Peachhhes!"

Maya hazily saw her friend leave the room. Maya smiled and fell back on the cushions where she saw the darkened ceiling of Zaye's bedroom. She hummed to herself and closed her eyes and let her wasted mind wander.

It was not until she heard the door creak open when she decided that she was tired of keeping it all in. She didn't want to feel like she had to hide her real feelings away from Riley. She wanted to put it all on the table.

But maybe it was more of the alcohol talking than her actual mind.

Oh well.

To hell with Nixon.

Staying in her position, Maya spoke out, "Riley! I know I love you and you love me, but I…I loooove you looooooove you!" She threw her arms up into the sky. "I want to be able to kiss you and hug you and make sure that no other guy ever hurts you. I would treat you reeaaaaalllllyy nice!"

Maya smiled proudly at herself and opened her eyes where she saw that the bedroom light were on. Standing in the doorway was not her best friend; whom Maya thought that she had awkwardly confessed to.

It was Lucas.

* * *

 **Please review! :) I read them all!**


End file.
